


Stoned Sidewalk

by DaFlangstLairde



Series: a rainy street; kustard tidbits [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rain, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale)-centric, Slice of Life, Smoking, Talking, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vibes ngl, but like in the dumb and hidden and oblivious way that sanses do, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: At night, on the wet sidewalk, Sans and Red smoke weed together.(Pre-relationship. Also, fun thing - this fic gave the the idea for the series' name.)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: a rainy street; kustard tidbits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stoned Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Substance use (no obvious behavior changes from the weed tho)

The sidewalk was damp. Eh, whatever, Sans’ clothes were already overdue for a wash. He took another drag out of the joint. 

“move ‘side,” Red gruffed, nudging Sans with his foot. Sans threw him a look just so he could grin and raise a brow. Sans patted the stone next to himself. “plenty of space, shanky,” he said. Red grunted and flopped down there. 

Without even asking, Red plucked the joint from between Sans’ fingers, taking a hit. Sans shrugged. 

They smoked in silence. “your ass is wet,” Red eloquently remarked after a few moments. Sans snorted, shrugging. “eh. humans get creeped out by ribs, so taking off my jacket’s dumb. ‘specially in the dark,” he explained. 

Red shoved at Sans. “stand up,” he demanded, and Sans just shrugged, doing it. Red put his leather jacket on Sans’ claimed spot. Sans raised an eyebrow silently, but just plopped down without complaint. 

They continued on in silence. 

“listen, i ain’t smokin’ ya weed free - consider this the payment,” Red snapped. Sans snickered at him. “didn’t say nothing,” he said, and Red looked away from him. Huh, Red had been starring apparently. 

Red looked back at Sans only to pick the joint again. 

“you know, the surface is weird,” Sans finally said, deciding this wasn’t gonna do. “seasons. its vastness. laws against flight. laws against being in certain places. so many laws. humans sure love laws, and not following them too,” he rambled. Red had looked at him again, listening lightly. 

“so, it’s been taking us some to adapt, but humans are also adapting to monster presence. physics, economics, medical care, law - they’re all screaming,” Sans continued. He nudged Red’s foot with his own. “everyone’s tryna adapt, not just you edgy people. it’s fine to need some time,” he said, and there, that was it. 

Red stared at Sans with piercing eyelights for a few long seconds. Sans carelessly held the stare. In the end, Red retaliated, grunting and rolling his eyes. He flicked the burnt up joint to a puddle nearby. 

“sure, yeah, whatever,” he said, which was enough to show Sans that he had understood the implication. “i still refuse to accept any o’ ya bullshit ‘free offerings’. trickin’ me is gonna take a lil more than that,” he snapped - because understanding the implication didn’t mean he had accepted it, apparently. 

Sans shrugged. “unnecessary, but sure, suit yourself,” he said, going to stand up. 

Red’s hand shot up and caught Sans’ sleeve at his elbow, pausing him. Sans looked at Red, patiently waiting. Endlessly careless as ever. 

Red stared intensly at Sans. Did he want to say something? 

But he let go of the sleeve. “ya gotta hook me with ya provider,” Red said, and Sans snorted. Easy topic, then. “sure, i’ll text you,” he said, and simply left.

**Author's Note:**

> Lil drabble bc mmmm gay shit xD  
> Red TOTALLY just wanted Sans to stay, but chickened out - he's not yet so used to all the mushy stuff, or any emotions ever  
> Hope you liked


End file.
